This invention pertains to an improvement in or relating to a fishing reel and more specifically, to a foldable handle of a spinning reel.
As a quick folding handle system with one touch operation for easily carrying and packaging a spinning reel, there has been known a system in which the handle is folded inwardly and orthogonally with respect to a plane including the handle and a handle shaft to accommodate the handle more compactly. An example of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,618.
In accordance with this prior art system, bifurcated portions at the tip of the handle C are pivoted to a tenon B formed integrally at the end of the handle shaft A, and an engaging plate F of a handle stopper or trigger E is slidably fitted to an engaging recess D formed on the tenon B in the wedge arrangement so as to permit folding of the handle, as depicted in FIGS. 9 and 10. According to this construction, when the handle is fitted or raised, the engaging plate F of the handle stopper or trigger E fits into the engaging recess D of the tenon of the handle shaft A like a wedge, thereby integrally fixing the handle stopper or trigger E and the handle shaft A. However, this handle stopper or trigger E is slidably fitted into a split groove hole of the handle, and a micro-small gap G exists between these members due to the error in accuracy during production or for other reasons. Similarly, a micro-small gap H exists between the end face of the bifurcated portions of the handle C and the end face of the handle shaft A. Consequently, the handle C is likely to shake on the handle shaft A when the handle is fitted or raised, so that rotation of the handle can not be carried out smoothly.